


INITIALS

by izy_angelic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baekhyun is just a supportive appearance, Cute, Cute Ending, Fanboy Kyungsoo, Fluff, I mean Rockstar, Idol Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izy_angelic/pseuds/izy_angelic
Summary: Where everyone are fated to have soulmates with their initials carved together in shape of tattoos on their bodies, in fanboy Kyungsoo's case, he is fated to be with his idol Rocktstar. However, he avoids revealing himself though, fate can't be twisted.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	INITIALS

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Petal #289: Rockstar jongin. kyungsoo's a fan who sees the other's soulmate mark early in the game, and then when he turns eighteen and realises his own soulmate mark is too similar (it shouldn't be this similar wtf this cant be ahahaha) to a certain rockstar's mark that he already holds dear in his heart, he freaks out and decides to hide it. three winters later baek posts a pic on his insta (for kyungsoo's bday or smtg) and someone notices kyungsoo's soulmate mark, how similar it is: well it breaks the internet.
> 
> Season: Winter
> 
> Pairing: Jongin/Kyungsoo
> 
> Side Pairing: go wild
> 
> Max Rating: Any
> 
> Wishes: 
> 
> Coal: 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: 
> 
> Inspiration: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS PROMPT
> 
> Author's notes: I DO LIKE THIS PROMPT and hope /you/ like this story. ♥ ALSO! I am sorry if there's too much grammatical error. I am only a human that doesn't speak English fluently. Hmm. Happy reading!

"Are you kidding me?!" Baekhyun shrieked. "We have finals in a week!" 

"I'll study once I get back!" Kyungsoo hollered while wrapping his red scarf around his neck. He reached for his wallet and phone then he rushed out the house. 

"Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun called from the front door. That's all he could do because of how he dressed. Definitely not for out in the winter. The harsh cold breeze are getting to his bone even as he stood at the door while watching his friend running and waving blindly to him. "Eurghh... That fanboy..." He shivered when cold wind greeted him again and he closed the door to protect himself. Baekhyun was there for studying together while Kyungsoo's parents was out of the country for business but now he was being left alone by the owner of the house. However, he was like another owner because of how frequently he had been there to sleepover. Just because he had no other friend than Do Kyungsoo same goes to the other.

"Taxi!!" Kyungsoo gestured for the vehicle. He is almost late for the concert by now. He fell asleep and Baekhyun had the gut for not waking him up despite being threatened. Just because the slightly older housemate of his said he should forget about the concert for the time being because of finals. As if Kyungsoo would listen. 

As he stepped out of the taxi, he quickens his footsteps to the entrance. Seems like everyone had entered. Everyone means all the fans of the rock band, EXO. There are four members, Jongdae as the vocalist, Yixing the drummer, Joonmyeon and Jongin as the electric guitarist. Kyungsoo had been their fanboy since two years. He knows all about them from where they are from and about their past. 

Don't get him wrong. He is not a fanatic fan where he would go and stalk their favorite, all he did was surfing the internet just because he is still a high school student. Thanks to his parents who are busy with business, Kyungsoo search for comfort through EXO. Their songs are not exactly something that soothing but it was fun to watch them performing on the stage. Moreover, their faces were over the top. They are incredibly handsome. 

What made him more excited was Joonmyeon and Yixing are soulmate and they are so proud of it. Kyungsoo felt so happy when they smile at each other. 

카이수

Kyungsoo is so smitten with the thought of soulmates. In the world where soulmate has been set for each person, Kyungsoo is so excited to meet his. He thought it was so cute for when the soulmate meet each other. It was quite frightening when we were set for some unknown person but the thought of having soulmate and live while understanding each other is cool. 

When and how do they know that their soulmate exist? At the age of 18, you will have your soulmark somewhere on your body. The mark will be match with your soulmate but not on the same spot. For example, the EXO member Joonmyeon had his soulmark on his left wrist while Yixing had his on his right hip. However, the mark was so matching to each other. 

The soulmark was shaped into the curving of your initial with your soulmate's. Joonmyeon and Yixing's mark was J and Y curved side by side in such a unique way to differ from other soulmates. 

The most awaited event for Kyungsoo was when you meet your soulmate. When you had an eye contact with them, you would feel so light and tingling from the insides. The butterfly flutters in your stomach that it felt like it would burst. Your heart beats rate would go up and the blood will pump through your body so fast. 

It was the moment that Kyungsoo couldn't wait for. However, he is still 17 and yet to have any soulmark but in a little over a month time, he will have it and that is on his 18th birthday, January 12th. 

카이수

Kyungsoo's heart beats so fast when he stepped into the concert hall. There are so many fans cheering around and being so excited to meet the stars of the chilly night at the end of November. Smile made its way onto his face. He looked for his seat, not really near the stage but not really far behind. Just great. If he was far behind, he could not see EXO that clearly but if he was too near, he did not know if he could calm his heart or not. It was because of one member that is Kim Jongin. The guy who plays guitar is his bias, as in his favorite member. Jongin had been so handsome since they debuted and Kyungsoo had been loving him for so long. Jongin is someone that everyone would want as a lover. He is so cute offstage but so cool and hot onstage. 

He had this aura that make everyone fall for his charm. 

The concert hall boomed with loud cheers when the lights off. Kyungsoo took off his scarf because the hall was quite humid despite the raining snow outside. It is getting hotter when fans chanting and cheering when EXO started their intro. Kyungsoo smiled unconsciously when his eyes fell upon Jongin. Even though the members looked like ants from his view, he could still enjoy them. 

The songs boomed in the hall for two and a half hour through. Kyungsoo had sometimes joined in their chants and laughing whenever the members had their conversations with fans. All in all, Kyungsoo had fun. 

And sometimes, he saw it. The soulmark on Jongin. 

Kim Jongin had revealed the detail of his soulmark since earlier this year. That is J and K on his right calf. The internet had gone wild about it and every person with initial of 'K' is trying to get with Jongin. On June however, people get to see the said mark on his calf as he wore short pants on the airport as it was summer. The mark was beautifully curved in its own way.

Tonight, Jongin wore short pants on their last performance. When he turned around to greet fans from the back of the middle stage, Kyungsoo got to see it. 

The student had no idea either to feel happy or sad. Happy for Jongin to have a soulmate out there waiting or maybe the initial was for him as his name is Kyungsoo but sad if he is not the one and Jongin will be happy with someone else. However, all Kyungsoo could and would do was hoping for the guitarist's happiness either way. 

When the performances ended, the fans started to dismiss and going back home with smile etched on their faces. Same goes for Kyungsoo. As soon as he steps out the hall, he could feel something weird. It felt so cold. When he had his hands wrapped around his body, he remembered about the red scarf on his neck earlier is not with him. 

He looked around but he is sure the scarf is in there, at the ground where he had sat before. Sighing, he entered back just to see darkness. People had gone home as it is late in the night. Nervously, Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and switched the flashlight on. Guiding with his own phone, he searched for the scarf, gift from Baekhyun on his birthday last year. If he come back without it, Baekhyun would be so furious and threatened for not giving anything in the future. Even though it was an empty threat, Kyungsoo liked the scarf. It warmed him up when he felt cold in the winter, like now. 

Kyungsoo grinned when he found it but was startled as someone cleared throat behind him. Kyungsoo quickly turned around and the light on his phone shone on the person that interrupted him. He gulped when one of EXO members, precisely Kim Jongin is there right in front of him. 

"Who are you?" Jongin voiced out. Maybe because of the light, it blind the rock guitarist to see Kyungsoo's face clearly. However, Kyungsoo could feel his breath shortened. His stomach is making him feel funny and his blood rushing through his system so fast that his ears ringing. What happened? "Hey, you hear me?" Jongin tried again. 

"I... I am sorry. I am just searching for my... Scarf..." Kyungsoo stuttered. He bowed but the movement made his grip on the scarf loosened and the red scarf fell. He gasped. 

"Oh..." Jongin crouched down to take it and handed it out to Kyungsoo but was frozen when he saw the student's face. They are so close that they could count the lashes on each other. However, Jongin breathing hard. Eyes never leave each other. "Wh-who are you?" Jongin whispered but never got the answer as Kyungsoo sprinted out the hall in a second. 

The student gasped for air as he seemed far enough from the concert hall. What the hell was that?! Why would his heart beating so much? He was afraid if Jongin could hear them that he ran away before Jongin mentioned it. Also, he left the scarf. Great. A long lecture from Baekhyun for being careless is not fun but worth it than being ashamed for being embarrassing in front of Kim Jongin. 

However, the event of having their faces close will be held dearly in Kyungsoo's heart. With rushing heart beats, he called for a taxi to go back home. 

Maybe it was his admiration for the rockstar that he was so flustered before.

카이수

"Where were you?" Joonmyeon asked as Jongin entered the van. 

"The hall. I was searching for my guitar pick and-..." I saw light from the sitting area and found out a cute guy searching for his scarf. Turned out he is my soulmate but he ran away from me and his name is Kyungsoo that matches-...

"And?"

"Uhm... Nothing." Jongin smiled innocently. 

"What is that?" Joonmyeon pointed to the red piece of cloth in Jongin's hand. 

"A scarf." 

"Huh? You normally don't wear those." 

"Yeah." 

"And it's red." Joonmyeon smirked. "Do I smell love in the air?" 

Jongin rolled his eyes but smile is on. 

카이수

"Hey, I thought you lost the scarf?" Baekhyun questioned when Kyungsoo entered the dining area. The older had his laptop on and scrolling the bird site. 

"Yeah. Told you sorry for countless times though." Kyungsoo pouted. "Don't guilt tripping me."

The older deadpanned. "You lost it at the show, right?" 

"How many time do I have to tell you? Not a show, it was a concert." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge. Taking out apple juice, pouring it into a glass. "Why do you ask?" 

"Curious as I am seeing the same scarf now." Baekhyun frowned at his laptop. 

Kyungsoo blinked after he took a sip of his drink. "Now? As in at the moment?" 

"Yeah. You didn't happen to give it to someone... Right?" Baekhyun arched his brow. 

"I..." Kyungsoo tilted his head. "I guess? By the way, who did wear it?" 

"Your dreamy boy." 

"Hah. Funny, Baek. Who is it?" Kyungsoo approached Baekhyun as the latter didn't say a word after. When he took a glance to the screen, he took another look but now with eyes widen. "What?" He whispered, surprised. 

"I know, it is funny." Baekhyun stated, uninterested. 

The screen showed the recent pictures of EXO members at the airport by fans. One member caught Kyungsoo's attention. He spotted the familiar red scarf which has his name engraved but not seen right now. It was worn by Kim Jongin, his dreamy boy as Baekhyun said. 

EXO members have a flight out the country for their winter tour in the middle of December. What make every fans weirded out was how Jongin being snuggly with the scarf around his neck when he never even wore one. Winter? The weather never bother the guitarist to wear a scarf, maybe a turtle neck but there, the man in question did wear one, a red scarf.

"You gave it to him?" 

"No, Baek. Maybe it was one that is the same kind. Not really mine." Kyungsoo tried to brush it off as he drank his apple juice. 

"Kyung." Baekhyun looked up to Kyungsoo with serious expression. "That scarf is handmade by me. Else, how would your name could be there?" 

Kyungsoo frozen. "You... Made that?" 

"Yeah. Of course. Now thanks to you, your dreamy boy got it." Baekhyun started scrolling more on the bird site. 

"I am sorry, Baek." 

"Nah, maybe I'll make you another and have his name on yours for your next birthday. Then, you two have a matching couple scarfs." Baekhyun grinned as Kyungsoo blushed. 

"That... That would be lovely." 

카이수

"I am so nervous, Baek." Kyungsoo rubbed his palm together. The winter has not end yet. It was in early January after all. In a few minutes, Kyungsoo will celebrate his 18th birthday. His parents had wished him a few hours ago before flying out the country yet again for business but Kyungsoo is still glad his parents remembered his birthday. They got him a brand new phone. He could not be any happier. 

Baekhyun grinned as he set up a small cake, enough for two, in the middle of the dining table. "Hey, it's normal. Remember about my last year's birthday? I was doing poorly than you." 

Kyungsoo giggled. "I know! When you see your soulmark was B and C, you were crying and said that your soulmate was a cow." 

The both of them laughed. It was an unforgettable scene where Baekhyun was out of it because he has yet to meet his soulmate. His soulmark was on his tummy, right beside his bellybutton. The black ink curving around the two initials, B and C. Right until now, Baekhyun still doesn't know who is his soulmate because none of his friends has C as their first initial. 

"Hey, what if your soulmate is that Kim Jongin guy?" Baekhyun asked as he looked up to the clock. He reached for the lighter and light up the candles as the time is almost midnight. 

"It would be a joke, Baek. I will never be his special someone." Kyungsoo pressed his lips together. 

"I said, what if. Don't get depressed on your birthday. Be happy that you will soon meet your own soulmate." Baekhyun reassured. 

Kyungsoo looked down onto the melted candles. "What if, I don't even have a soulmate?" 

Soulmate less is not common but not rare either. There are people who had never have a soulmark until they die. If so, they could marry the one who never had one either. There are also cases where the soulmark faded at one point. It means either the soulmate had died even before they meet or the soulmate does not believe in love for soulmates thus they separate. The one that had faded soulmark or have none at all were all lucky because the consequences of having one sided love for the soulmate are severe. Either they died eventually or suffer through hanahaki disease. 

Those are things that Kyungsoo wanted to avoid. He don't want to be like those who are mate less. He is hoping for the best. 

"Hey Kyung, if you believe in soulmate theory, thus, you shall have your own happy ending, you know." Baekhyun smiled as he pushed a new knitted red scarf on the table to Kyungsoo. "Happy birthday, Do Kyungsoo." The clock strike midnight and it is January 12th. 

Kyungsoo reached for the scarf and inspect it. As promised, Kim Jongin was knitted in yellow at one end of the scarf. Just like his that Jongin seemingly wore it like a daily routine. Fans now never see Jongin at the airport without the scarf as his winter airport fashion. The birthday boy smiled widely, "thank you, Baekhyun." He closed his eyes as he wishes and blew out the candles. Baekhyun got up to switch the lamp on.

"Hey, don't want to know where your soulmark might be?" 

"Uhm, after the cake." Kyungsoo smiled unsurely. Truthfully, he is scared that he might not have one. Baekhyun knows but he let it be as he nodded. 

"Okay, cut the cake. I am so glad tomorrow is Sunday. No classes or whatever, we could be lazy all day." Baekhyun smiled naughtily. 

As the two of them talking and laughing, Kyungsoo had been dreading the time but he knows he couldn't escape it. It is now or never. It had been three hours past midnight.

First, the doe eyed boy looked at his palms, none. Nothing. He pulled off his turtleneck sweater and he turned around to put the sweater on the couch. Soon, Baekhyun gasped. The older boy approached Kyungsoo with a smile. "You have a soulmate!!" He exclaimed. 

Kyungsoo widen his eyes before smiling gladly. He could feel relieved in his systems now that he has a soulmark. 

"But..." Baekhyun trailed off but then he continued. "I thought I've seen this before but nah... Maybe it is my imagination." 

Kyungsoo blinked. Now that he knows he has a soulmark but it is not in his sight. He realized that Baekhyun is talking from his behind so, maybe his soulmark is on his back? "Where is it?" 

"Here." Baekhyun touched on the back of his right shoulder. "This big." Baekhyun trailed his finger to circle the soulmark. It is as big as a baseball size. "It is J and K." 

Kyungsoo gasped. "J?" He turned to Baekhyun. The older boy is startled. 

"What?" 

"Take a picture." 

"Uh... Okay." Baekhyun took his phone on the dining table and tap on the camera app. He took the picture of the mark and showed it to Kyungsoo who is then took his own phone and seemingly searching for something. He almost dropped the phone on the ground if not for Baekhyun who catched it. "Hey! What's wrong?" Baekhyun asked before he had his eyes widen as he looked at the screen. 

"It... It's him...?" Kyungsoo don't know what to say or what to do. All he could think of is this is one of his wild dream. 

카이수

"Hey, Kyung. Morning." Baekhyun greeted as Kyungsoo entered the kitchen while stretching his left arm up and rubbing his eye with another hand. "Happy birthday." Baekhyun smiled as he set up the pancakes on the dining table. 

"I knew it." Kyungsoo said before yawning widely. 

"What?" Baekhyun asked as he pulled out a chair for himself. 

"I had a wild dream last night." Kyungsoo giggled and flopped down on one chair in front of Baekhyun. His hair sticking out in every directions. "You know, my soulmark is so identical to Jongin's in my dream." The drowsy Kyungsoo said with some chuckles. "I needed to stop thinking that he is my soulmate. I am being delusional." 

Baekhyun laughed. "You were not, Kyung. It was reality." 

The smile on Kyungsoo's face disappeared. "You're joking." 

The older pulled out his phone and fumbled with it a bit before showing a picture of Kyungsoo's soulmark on the back of the latter's shoulder that he took last night. "No, I am Baekhyun, not joking." Baekhyun smirked. 

After having a mini heart attack, Kyungsoo leaned his back to the chair before rubbing his face. "How the hell did this happened?" 

"You know, love happened." 

"But Baek, he is loved by many, how will I survive?" 

"Hey, easy, just go to him and said I am your soulmate. I am sure he is excited about it too." 

"Eurgh, you don't understand." Kyungsoo grunted before fumbling with his phone. Opening the YT app and search for a certain video. He handed it to a puzzled Baekhyun. 

"What is this?" The latter asked as he saw the group that Kyungsoo been talking about is on the screen. 

"Just play it." Kyungsoo sighed.

Baekhyun pushed the play button before arching an eyebrow. The person on screen, Joonmyeon, moved his mouth but no sound be heard. 

"Damn it, Baek, turn the volume up." 

"Oh." 

Baekhyun replay it and now with voices. 

"I really fond of the idea of soulmate." Joonmyeon said with a smile. His hand gripping gently on Yixing's. 

"So, what about you, Jongin? I heard you had a complication on the other day?" The interviewer asked. Seemed like Jongin is having a deep thought before looking at the camera in serious manner.

"Uh... Yeah. I had been receiving so many messages and letters from the fans that claimed themselves as my soulmate. In fact, they had tattooed my soulmark on their body just to be matched. They took the picture and said they are the K in my mark. I do love the idea of having soulmate but this thing has to stop. I would know if you are truly my soulmate or not. From today onwards, I will not taking any letter or replying any messages directed to me. Please respect my decision." Jongin declared. With that, the video titled 'Jongin begged fan to stop' has ended. 

Baekhyun looked up to Kyungsoo who is stuffing himself with the pancakes. "So?" 

"The reason for me not to tell him." 

"He said that he will know if you are his soulmate."

"That is the thing, what if he felt nothing at all when he meet me? He will claim me as one of his liar and attention seeking fans. Even though I am not, I am not going to tell him anything." 

"But, Kyung." Baekhyun frowned. "Don't be a coward and just face him." 

"No and never." Kyungsoo deadpanned before taking a sip on the coffee made by Baekhyun. "Let's just forget about this. If we are really soulmates, meant to be together, fate will bring us somewhere." 

Baekhyun took a deep breath but before he could argue, he shut his mouth when Kyungsoo glared at him. 

카이수

-THREE YEARS LATER-

"Baek, just go with your boyfriend. I have so many assignments to do." 

"Kyung~" Baekhyun used his cuteness. "The point is I wanted to shop for his Christmas gift without him knowing the content." 

"So? Just go buy it yourself, then?" 

"You are so cruel." Baekhyun pouted before turning around to get out from the room. Arguing with Kyungsoo would be pointless. 

"Hey, okay. I was kidding." Kyungsoo gripped Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun turned back around and grinned. "Wait for me." Kyungsoo smiled as he cleaned up his desk full of his work.

He is currently in his senior year on business management major while Baekhyun on fashion designing major at the local university. Baekhyun was over the moon two years back when he found his soulmate on freshman year. His soulmate being in the business major like Kyungsoo and really, thanks to Kyungsoo, he always sends Kyungsoo off to his class and naturally, he met the said soulmate, Park Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo is happy for Baekhyun, really. Chanyeol is also a really good guy and they are the match made in heaven. 

They had been together for six months before Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to be his boyfriend. 

No more to ask, Baekhyun did cry while saying yes and Kyungsoo laughing his ass off at a corner. 

"Faster, Kyung!!" Baekhyun hollered. 

Kyungsoo reached for his three year old red scarf on the shelf and wrapped it around his cold neck. He walked down the stairs and waved to his parents quickly as Baekhyun had been waiting outside while jumping lightly on his toe. "I'll be with Baekhyun, Mom, Dad. Bye." 

"Be careful you two!" Kyungsoo's mom said from the kitchen. 

"Okay!" Both boys hollered back. 

The two walked through the busy street covered by thick layers of snow. It is in the middle of December and people are around in group of friends, couple or family. Some are alone, walking along the way while looking around. Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo's hand towards a store and they quickly entered to avoid the winter breeze outside. 

"Oh? Baekhyun? Kyungsoo?" Kim Minseok, Kyungsoo's cousin, the coffee shop owner was surprised with the two appearance. "Out for gifts?" 

Baekhyun grinned. "Yup!"

"Why don't you knitted some scarf for him?" 

"Done that two years ago." Kyungsoo answered even before Baekhyun could say anything. The latter pouted. 

"What about a hat? Knitted handmade hat?" 

"That was last year's gift." Kyungsoo once again faster to answer as Baekhyun glared at him. The former shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Wow... that is so sweet." 

As they talked, a customer, wearing a mask, pushed the door and alerting Minseok to greet but he smiled widely at the customer making the two uni students to blink cluelessly. 

The customer seems familiar. 

"Hey, Dae." Minseok grinned before hugging and pecking the customer's cheek. He turned around to the other two boys. "Hey, about time to tell you two. This is Kim Jongdae, my soulmate."

Kyungsoo widen his eyes. "Kim Jongdae? As in EXO's Jongdae?!" He whispered in shock. He knew how chaos it would be if anyone that is a fan to know Jongdae, the vocalist of the rock band is here, in the very coffee shop that his cousin owned. Moreover, Minseok is the soulmate for the MJ soulmark on Jongdae's nape?! 

카이수

"Enough already, Kyung. You don't need to be that anxious." Baekhyun tried to assure Kyungsoo. "He doesn't even know you are his friend's soulmate." 

"Shhh..." Kyungsoo hushed Baekhyun. The latter rolled his eyes. 

"No one hear me, Kyung. They all mind their business. However, it had been three years and you are still a coward." 

Kyungsoo slid his hand into his coat pocket and hid half of his face in the red scarf that is wrapped on his neck. Baekhyun just hit the bullseye. 

"The rumor about fans getting on Jongin to be his soulmate had calmed down now. Why don't you try to face it like a man and make him yours?" 

"Not a chance, Baek. I really hope he wish to have his soulmark disappear."

"Don't say that. He might be waiting for you." 

"Baekhyun, let's drop this." Kyungsoo sighed before smiling. "So, what do you have in mind for Chanyeol's present?" 

Baekhyun shook his head, disappointed. "You're helpless, Kyung." 

카이수

"He was spotted again with his red scarf... I meant, yours. Your red scarf." Baekhyun looked over the kitchen counter. "He is on his way to winter holiday with his parents." 

"Who-...?" Kyungsoo stirred the soup he is making. 

"Your dreamy boy." 

"Oh." 

"I think he knows it since then. Have you met before? I meant, other than you look at him on the stage, have you had a conversation?" 

"Baek, we're over this, right?" 

"But Kyungsoo, I think he really is waiting for you to come out. You know the drill, right? When you look at your soulmate, you'll feel funny inside?" 

Kyungsoo sighed before he switched off the stove. "Alright. I've been hiding this from you but... We did." 

"I knew it!!" Baekhyun exclaimed from the dining space when Kyungsoo approached him. The latter took a seat in front of him. "Tell me the details!!" Baekhyun put aside his phone after closing the bird app where he saw the said dreamy boy in the airport. Yet again with his knitted scarf. 

"But Baekhyun, I was 17. My mark has not appear yet." Kyungsoo sighed. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know... It was... When I was searching for the scarf, he was there. When I look into his eyes, I was restless but... It was pleasant. I love the feelings. At first, I was the only one who is looking at him so I thought, maybe it was my admiration on him that I feel it but after I dropped my scarf yet again, our eyes met." Kyungsoo blushed. He eyes his own fidgeting fingers on his lap. "He was stuttering when he asked about who was I back then." Kyungsoo pouted when he remembered the event. 

"Kyung!!! You two had eye contact! That is why he knew you were the one!!"

"Baekhyun! I was 17! I haven't had my mark!" Kyungsoo defended. 

"No, Kyungsoo. You listen to me. Soulmate is not just about the mark. It is about the inner recognizance. If you two are soulmate, the fated soulmate, you will know even without the soulmark. The mark is just a guidance for those who haven't meet their soulmate or as a proof." Baekhyun said sternly. 

"But... I..." 

"How about you come clean to-..."

"No... I think he might hate me now that I haven't meet him when I knew he is my soulmate." Kyungsoo got up and walked to the kitchen. "Let's just forget about it." 

"Eurgh... You are difficult, Kyung." Baekhyun rubbed his face. 

카이수

Kyungsoo quickly turned around when Baekhyun creeping up behind him and almost screaming on the latter's face. Baekhyun laughed so hard as he click on a button in his phone. "Your face is hilarious, Kyungsoo! I am going to post it on IG!" The older grinned. 

"You are creepy, Baek. I just finished shower, why not you pick the other time to give me heart attack?" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he search for clothes to wear. 

He did just finished shower and in fact he had only the towel over his waist down, covering his private part. Baekhyun snickered at his mad face. "Hey, happy 21st birthday!" 

"Yeah. I'll be even happier if you didn't spill those beer on me to make me shower again." Kyungsoo said with a glare.

"Chill. Shower means fresh." Baekhyun grinned his widest grin before walking out the room. Kyungsoo frowned for a bit because he became suspicious about Baekhyun's behaviours tonight. It had been an hour past midnight that means he is 21. Baekhyun had been nothing but troublemaker since he came three hours ago.

It had been their tradition to celebrate right at midnight together before with their other friends. They are friends since middle school and they knew each other the most. 

And tonight, Kyungsoo is quite suspicious about Baekhyun. Just now, that grin means something but Kyungsoo couldn't point it out. He let it be as he wear his clothes. 

As they celebrate and more talking, Kyungsoo did not know what Baekhyun had done and they both go to sleep. 

카이수

"What the-...?!!" Kyungsoo frowned as he switched on his phone. He had tons and tons of people mentioning his IG username in their posts. All these times, he had only 200 followers but now it blasted to over 5000. "I was sleeping? Am I dreaming? Is this my birthday prank?" He whispered. Kyungsoo got even more curious on what is it about as he tap on one of his mentioned and had his eyes open wide. There, clearly and surely, his picture, or more like his half naked picture and his soulmark is in the open for everyone to see. As he scrolled down the mentions of his name, everyone are talking about him, his soulmark and how it was so similar with a familiar mark on a certain rock guitarist. 

He got pale. He needed to see the main sources. He knew it was Baekhyun because that half naked him is from last night. He tapped on Baekhyun's IG username. The latest update was indeed last night where he saw himself on the post but he thought it was a picture when the picture moved, no, it is a video. 

It started with the floor and it got up like creeping behind Kyungsoo. The angle is perfect for people to see his soulmark that is on the back of his right shoulder. The video continued with him turning around with a surprised face, almost screaming. 

Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo thought Baekhyun had took a picture of his surprised face. Not a freaking video. That was why, when Baekhyun said to post it on IG, Kyungsoo did not prevent him doing so. 

That traitor. 

Kyungsoo scrolled down more to what did Baekhyun captioned with. But then he paled more. 

B100HYUN 'Hey, guys! It's my friend's birthday! This is Do Kyungsoo, @soosoo , it is his 21st birthday and please wish for him!' 

Not only he had expose his soulmark and face, his name had been too. 

The post got so many likes, over 7k and being shared everywhere. 

Through his mentions, he caught some conversations about how it is fake and he is just an attention seeker. Some had been believing that Kyungsoo's soulmark is real and the details on the mark are spot on. They made some edits to his and Jongin's pictures side by side making the similarities to be very prominent. 

He also caught conversations about how cute he is. His previous pictures also gotten some attention as more people tapped twice on every of his posts. 

Moreover, people caught that his pictures included the 'familiar' red scarf for winter. More and more pictures of him side by side the guitarist Jongin with the matching scarf. 

'Maybe they are the real soulmates and had been hiding it from us?' 

'But Jongin said he had not yet to meet his soulmate.'

'He is fake.' 

'They are truly cute together to be honest.'

'Wow... The details are there. None of it seems like it was copied.' 

'Waaaiittt!!! The scarf!!' 

'Hey!! Their birthday is merely two days apart! I can't believe the fate!' 

'Did that guy knitted it for Jongin?! It is soooo cute!'

'The scarf are handmade. Pretty sure both of it are from the same maker.' 

'Our Jongin had been claimed!!'

'The hell? He should just reveal it sooner! It had been three years since he got his soulmark but haven't said anything?! Poor our Jongin.' 

'So... Jongin is a year older than his soulmate? Oh my God, this is soooo cute! This Kyungsoo guy is so cute. Look at those cheeks!' 

Kyungsoo put down his phone before rubbing his face. Baekhyun knew it would be like this so he got home even before Kyungsoo got up. He should be ready for a long lecture from the younger. 

However, before Kyungsoo could do anything though, his phone ping at the new notification. Kyungsoo open it and almost drop it to the ground. 

The specific guitarist of rock band EXO had like Baekhyun's post about him. And a comment came in second.

JONGNINI '@soosoo I found you' 

More notifications came in with the mentioned of his username. 

'Oh my God!! Jongin found his soulmate!!! @soosoo'

'Told you it was real!' 

'But the scarf? They look the same.'

'What the hell? Kyungsoo didn't reveal himself for three years? So much disrespect for Jongin.' 

'So, all these years that people tried tattooing the soulmark, it's kind of funny. @soosoo must have his own reason for hiding.' 

'What kind of fiction is this?!' 

'My heart... They will look good together.'

Kyungsoo gulped down the lump in his throat. Baekhyun is going to get it from him. 

He pushed the dial button on Baekhyun's contact name, ready with the long lecture he had for the older. However, when Baekhyun picked it up, a cheerful and bright voice of "Kyungsoo!!" had the latter sighed helplessly. 

"Baek, why did you do that?" 

"Kyungsoo, I just wanted you to be happy! This is my present for you! Oh! Also, Minseok hyung asked us to come to his cafe this lunch. He wanted to celebrate your birthday." 

"Eurgh... Good. I just wanted to go away from these stress. Thanks to you." 

"Hehet. Happy birthday. I love you too. I'll come with Channie to pick you up! Be ready. Also, be warm with that red scarf." 

After it was cut off, Kyungsoo sighed more. He scrolled around in the IG under the tag Jongin's soulmate. His face was everywhere. People had going through his IG and using his pictures to be edited with Jongin's. Recently, people had screenshots Jongin's comment on Baekhyun's post. 

Shutting off his phone, Kyungsoo wanted to forget those happened. He got up from bed. Ready for the day. 

He didn't know that he got a direct message from JONGNINI. 'Let's meet'. 

카이수

"Oh, you came." Kyungsoo said as Baekhyun entered his house. He glanced at the wall clock, twelve thirty. He did remember Baekhyun said about lunch. He had done getting ready with his jacket. 

"I've called you, you didn't pick up." Baekhyun said, pouting. "Let's go, Chanyeol is waiting in the car." 

"Oh. Okay." Kyungsoo got up from the couch and reaching for his wallet, phone, keys and scarf. It's still a bit chilly outside. Though snowfall had no longer came but there are still white everywhere. When they got out, Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun while the latter wore his shoes. "Don't think I forgive you about yesterday."

"Aww... Chill. What worst could happen? Not like his fans knew where you live." Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly. 

Maybe, worst could happen is that the soulmate is already at the destination they are heading. When they almost there, Kyungsoo realized his phone was shut and he turning it on. Missed calls from Baekhyun and a notification from IG came in. Ignoring the missed calls, having meet Baekhyun himself, he opened up the IG, and almost drop his phone down. 

"Baek. He asked to meet up." Kyungsoo whispered, in disbelief. 

"Great! You're one step closer to your happiness!" Baekhyun grinned. 

"That's really great, Kyung. Ask him where and when." Chanyeol said while he pulled the car into a parking spot. 

With his hands shaking, he typed them out. Sighing deeply, he got out the car following the couple. He looked down all the way to Minseok's cafe while gripping his phone tightly. His heart skipping and beating so hard that he almost felt the goosebump. He snuggled half of his face in the scarf that is wrapped around his neck. Trying to blink away the nervousness that he felt so suddenly. 

His thoughts were flying away when Baekhyun and Chanyeol greeted Minseok in front of the counter. Apparently Minseok closed the cafe for the day only for Kyungsoo's birthday party today. Kyungsoo did not notice it when Baekhyun gasped loudly. 

"I hope you don't mind a few additional guests." Minseok said with a knowing smile. 

That, Kyungsoo hear it and looked up to Minseok with questioning eyes. "Who?" 

Minseok looked away to the sitting area and Kyungsoo almost loose his strength in his legs. 

There, the whole members of EXO is sitting there with a smile. Jongin, getting up from his seat, the familiar red scarf around his neck, walking up to Kyungsoo. Smiling oh so handsomely, he reached for Kyungsoo's right hand. "Let's meet here, now." 

Their eyes meeting each others'. 

*deleted scene* 

"Hey, you looked so creepy smiling like that. Why is that?" Jongdae asked as he sat beside Jongin. He came to the younger's apartment that morning because he knew the younger could not cook anything to survive himself. Let alone, today is their off day and they got to relax around. He knew Jongin will never step into the kitchen to cook anything. 

Jongdae peeked into the younger's phone. "Who is that?" He asked when the splash of familiarity hit him as soon as he looked at the picture. 

Jongin grinned so happily, showing his pure white row of teeth. "My soulmate! Kyungsoo!" 

Jongdae widen his eyes when he remembered something. "Aaahhh!!! I know him!" 

"What?! When?!" Jongin turned fully to Jongdae. 

"He is my soulmate's cousin." Jongdae smiled gratefully. "What a small world." 

Jongin looked at Jongdae with a pair of shiny eyes. 

*end of deleted scene*


End file.
